The Big Secret
by iChipetteGal
Summary: Harlie is a 16 year old chipette whos family passed away when she was 13. She now lives in Dave's house, Dave Seville had been kind enough to let her stay when Alvin find Harlie out in the cold rain one night.  Can her new guardian tell her a secret?


**Hey guys! My first story on this account, I'm so excited :D. Some OC lurrvv in it too! xD Lol.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC or any of the characters, apart from the OC's and Harlie. (P.s. The other OC's in this story will be added to my profile later for more info)**

_The necklace fell to the ground as I tripped over that one step, my heart stopped as I balanced on the other stop, causing myself not to fall over, I stared in horror at the necklace as I gently put the broken necklace pieces in my hand and the tears fell from my eyes._

_"Dad... Mom..." I said slowly, I __couldn't help the tears. That locket was my only memory of them, I cryed even louder when I saw the picture inside the locket was teared, I held the locket tightly in my right hand and ran all the way home.._

"Dad... Mom..." Harlie muttered to herself in her sleep, the door of her bedroom creaked slightly and opened. A medium-not so tall-male chipmunk stepped in the door, he was wearing a red hat and a big red sweater with a big yellow 'A' in the middle of the sweater.  
"Harlie...? Harlie, wake up!" the male chipmunk pushed Harlie causing her to fall to the ground as she woke up, "You silly little day-dreamer!" "Wha-?" Harlie's voice faded as she looked into her hand and realised she formed it into a fist, "Huh...?" she said slowly as she remembered her dream-also counts as her past-. "Oh, hi, Alvin..." she smiled and jerked back as he reached out to pick her up.  
"Awww... Anyway, breakfast's ready! So come down before I eat your toaster waffles!" Alvin shouted as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, he hopped on his table seat and munched down his toaster waffles faster than you could say 'Hi'.

**_After breakfast... And after Alvin had a fight with Brittany about who was better at chess..._**  
**_Also, this part is in Harlie's POV._**

_I finished my breakfast, I watched some T.V, what next?_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my sore arm (Alvin had pinched it because I shouted at him for fighting with Brittany about some nonsense rubbish).  
I remembered what I had dreamed about my past, it was exactly what had happened 2 months ago, ever since I had moved into the Seville's and Miller's house, I have been having that dream every single day. I walked calmly to my bedroom and I locked the door when I arrived there, I tip-toed over to my mini cabinet and opened the middle drawer. I found a locket, my locket, which was containing the very precious picture of my mum and dad who had died 3 years ago, when I was 13, I am now 16 though. But that wasn't what caught my eye, no, it was something else, not the locket.

"What's this?" I whispered to myself, I found a little letter, it was bent and mashed up, also covered with mud, I picked it up and away from my drawer, I climbed onto my bed and made sure the door was locked properly and that no Alvin was spying on me, but he wasn't. I kicked the drawer closed, ripped the letter open and looked at it, it read:

_To: Harlie Alisa Simmons _

_From: Your new guardian_

_Dear Harlie,_

_I've been told to sent you this letter to inform you that I am going to become your new guardian._  
_Now, you may be asking yourself, 'How does he know my name when we haven't even met yet?', well, you see, I have some friends who are staff at your school, and yes, they monitor every little detail you do from how you eat your food to much more other detailed stuff._  
_Lets not make me sound like a stranger by telling you my name: Bob Stafford._  
_Now, I've also been told where you live, so please do remember that I am coming over to your house at 10:00 am on Saturday, which is today, so please don't forget that. I also know that you have some siblings, or was it friends? I also know their names too._  
_Ok, see you around, bye bye little chipette!_

_Kind Regards,_  
_Bob Stafford, your new carer._

I read the letter over and over again, not believing what I was reading nor seeing. I loved it here in this house and I would defiently hate to be in another strangers home with no friends, especially no chipmunks! I crumpled the letter and throwed it into the bin, then I heard something I was expecting and also not wanting. The doorbell. I heard someone stomping to the door.

"I'll get it!" I screamed and I heard the footsteps stop, I sighed in relief and ran downstairs to find Brittany waiting for me, with Theodore beside her.  
"Go on, then. What'cha waiting for?" Brittany frowned at me, I sighed and ignored her as I made my way to the door, I opened it and found a bald man with glasses on, he wore a black suit with a white tie, he smirked at me when he saw me. I could hear a few gasps coming from Brittany and Theodore, and it sounded like it was also all from the rest of the Chipettes and Chipmunks.

"Hello, my sweetie little Harlie princess, how are you? So your the one I'm supposed to be taking care of?" the man-or should I just reveal now to you that his Bob?-stroked my fur and I could hear whispering coming from Alvin and Brittany, then I heard them both shout before I even could say anything.  
"No! Your not taking care of Harlie, your a complete stranger! Well, to her you are! But to us, no way! Your not even wearing a disguise, how idiotic! We know damn well who you are! You little fat Ian Hawk!" Alvin shouted, being followed by Brittany, then Brittany screamed alone, "SCRAM, NOW!"

Bob frowned nervously as he twitched his head and turned to Brittany and Alvin, little growls could be heard coming from Bob.

**Ooo! What could happen next? Who do you think Harlie's new caretaker really is? A complete stranger or the crazy evil Ian Hawk? Please review telling me what I could do to improve this, like, any spelling mistakes, bad story plot? Anything like that and also tell me who you think the man is! Thanks for reading! Now lets hear what Harlie has to say!**  
**Harlie: Oh, thanks! I have to leave the 'Ettes and 'Munks now for some stupid stranger! It's not fair, why couldn't it be someone else! I mean, like, make up another OC, not me! Idiot! Imbecile! Pig!**

**xD Hahahaha, R&R!**  
***Gets punched by Harlie for laughing at her***


End file.
